The Star Prophecy
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: They had been in that library for 3 hours, and haven't found one scrap of information about the stupid clock! and that's just it, IT WAS A CLOCK! What the hell was so special about a clock? If you asked him, he'd seen pairs of grays boxers that were more special... Just what new evil threatens the world? and what does it have to do with them? Future NaLu
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi loyal readers this a collaboration between me and my older sister Fae Tale these events take place after Lucy and her friends have failed to gather all of the clock pieces and are looking in her Mom and Dads old library for more clues.**_

* * *

Fairy Tail had just lost the last clock piece leaving legion corps with all the pieces, they still weren't exactly sure why they wanted them, so they went back to lucy's fathers old mansion for more clues to why it was so important. Little did they know what untold information they were about to discover.

Team natsu along with a stalking Juvia trailing behind gray, were sorting through various books in the gigantic Library, hoping to find more clues.

"ughhh, were never going to get through all these books!" Natsu pouted folding his arms.

They had been in that library for 3 hours, and haven't found one scrap of information about the stupid clock! and that's just it, IT WAS A CLOCK! What the hell was so special about a clock? If you asked him, he'd seen pairs of grays boxers that were more special. they should of just forget about the whole thing a long time ago, but no one EVER listens to natsu. (for obvious reasons)

"Well maybe if you actually helped us look, THAN WE MIGHT ACTUALLY FIND SOMETHING!" lucy yelled looking over at natsu who was resting his feet on the top of the table he was sitting in front of.

"but lucy!" he wined. "You know I don't like reading!"

Lucy she simply gave the pink haired boy a sigh, god he could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Lucy pulled yet another pile of books out of one of the shelves, and noticed one of them started glowing when she touched it.

"what the hell...?" she whispered pulling the book out of the stack.

as she lay the book in her lap, out plopped a picture.

Lucy picked it up, and carefully studied the picture, it was of a small pink haired baby who only looked to be about about a day old.

and after a few moments of staring at it she finally realized who it was.

"Natsu... you have to come look at this!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu rushed over to wear she was to take a look at what she was fretting over.

"Man, that baby has some cool hair!" he claimed looking over her shoulder

Lucy just stared at him blankly. "Are you an Idiot?"

"Huh?" Natsu said with a puzzled look on his face, tilting his head to the side.

"... IT'S YOU MORON!" she screamed.

"Oh cool, I sure was a good looking baby." he remarked, complimenting himself with a stupid grin on his face.

Lucy at that moment felt compelled to Bonk Natsu on top of his head, but gray beat her to it.

"Natsu your a dumb ass sometimes" gray said with a hard glare.

"ouch..." he said rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. "that hurt!"

everyone gathered around Lucy ignoring the useless pink headed it idiot.

At this point Lucy's curiosity got the better of her, and she started flipping through the book hoping that it would contain answers.

she came across a page that caught her eye.

* * *

_Journal entry 23_

_I am heading to the village of Iggy were I have heard rumors of a cursed child being born. Could this pink haired child be the key to unlocking the prophecy?  
_

_10:50pm  
_

_we have just arrived and already I can tell this village is in a sever drought. I am staying with a family in exchange for food and water. It has been nine months since the last rain and many of the villagers are starving to death. _

_I arrived late at night so I have not got a chance to see the pink haired child yet. _

_ 8:00 am  
_

_I headed out this morning in hopes of seeing the pink haired baby and I was greeted with the unfortunate sight of the family next to mine bargaining with a follower of Zeref over the price of there daughter so she would not have to starve to death. It is then that I saw a women carrying the pink haired baby and I was able to get a picture. __  
_

_Unfortunately the women was quickly crowed by people and I heard one of them mention feeding the child to a local dragon._

_5:00 pm  
_

_I tried to convince the people to save the baby but was quickly over powered by them I later went up the cave in hopes of convincing the dragon to spare the child but saw that he was already gone. I heard crying in the back of the cave and tried to reason with the dragon not to eat the child. Only when the dragon assured me that the child would be safe was I satisfied enough to leave.  
_

_Before I left I tried to ask the dragon more about the prophecy and though he did not seem willing to answer questions about the star prophecy. he did fill me on the legends surrounding the pink haired child ._

_According to local legend the baby born with pink hair will foretell great famine, drought, and that it will rain down fiery destruction on the village and that the baby must be fed to a dragon. _

_He then assured me again that he would not eat the baby._

_Seeing as how the dragon refused to answer any more questions I decided to head back to the village for the night. _

_10:35 pm  
_

_The village is in flames and I think I am the only one to get out alive.  
_

_There was a small house fire in the village but the drought has everything so dry that the whole village went up in smoke.  
_

_I saw the flames as I was heading back from the dragons cave, and though I ran down here as fast as I could I was unable to save anyone so now I am heading out back home and as I look at the burning village a rain storm appears to be moving in._

* * *

After she read it in her head, she then read it out loud to all the others.

They all just stared at her in complete awe, it seemed that Natsu was finally starting to catch on.

"and look at this." Lucy said pointing to a small scarlet haired girl in the background.

It appeared that the girl was being token away by tall man with a black hood over his head.

"It must be the girl who was sold that was mentioned in the story" gray said.

everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucy's eyes widened while staring at erza, and then back at the picture.

"Is it just me, or does that girl look like Erza?"

* * *

yay! we're Done! Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

hey people! it's me, and fae tale again! be sure to check out some of our other stuff!

* * *

Previously

Lucy's eyes widened while staring at erza, and then back at the picture.

"Is it just me, or does that girl look like Erza?"

* * *

Everyone Just stared at the two mages.

"well, apparently you two came from the same village." gray said. "and I guess Natsu was the reason you were enslaved in the first place."

Ever the dense one, the information began to sink into natsu's thick head as a look of terror spread over his face. he then proceeded to shield his head, knowing the betting that was sure to come. Natsu's mouth flooded over with incomprehensible words, but you could just pick out a 'sorry' or a 'don't kill me' hear, and there.

Erza just stood there bewildered for a moment, and then burst out in tears.

Natsu unsheathed his face, and looked over at the mage who suddenly broke down, and fell to her knees.

Lucy walked up to Erza, patting her on the back. "there, there, It's OK."

Erza pulled Lucy into a death grip hug, squeezing her the point of suffocation.

"I... I ALWAYS THOUGHT THEY HATED ME!" *sniff* "B... BUT THEY REALLY DID LOVE ME!" she wept on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy, trying to avoid the fact that she was being crushed by an emotional Erza, which was a rare sight to see, comforted her friend in her time of pain.

"Y... you mean she's not mad at me?" Natsu asked a still terrified, shaking, Natsu.

to his surprise Erza was the one who answered.

"No you idiot, why would I be mad? You may have been the cause of me being enslaved when i was a young child, but you couldn't help being born. besides, all that pain was worth it because I would have never joined fairy tail, or met you guys, if i didn't go through all that suffering." she said wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand. A bright smile flashed on her face.

In turn everyone smiled back, happy at the fact that she wasn't sad anymore because if their nakama was sad, then they were sad too.

"at least we found out your guys past!" Juvia chimed in.

"yeah." Lucy agreed, walking over to the book again picking it up, and flipping it open.

To her amazement she flipped the book open to another photo, this time it was of a young women holding a child that was being pulled away from her by a group of people, and to the left of her was a young man holding a toddler with jet black hair, and it appeared to be raining.

Juvia, and gray gasped at the sight of the picture because they immediately knew that it was themselves from when they were younger.

"That's Gray, and Juvia!" lucy exclaimed looking over at the two who had a matching sickened look on their face.

"S... she's my sister?" gray questioned blushing.

" H... he's my brother?" Juvia also questioned blushing.

all this time she had been in love with her brother? that single fact alone made her want to throw up. Though it didn't make her love for him vanish, it just made her over look all the time she had fathomed over Gray's... Everything! gray was the one her saved her from the rain, who gave her the first glimpse of sunshine she had ever experienced, and he was her first, and only love. How the hell was she going to get through this? Little did she know at that time that gray had the same feelings for her.

Natsu burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"What the hell are you laughing at asshole?" gray snarled.

"all this time, Juvia was your sister!" he grinned wildly.

"At least I didn't cause the destruction of a whole village!" gray remarked back.

"Say that again you ice bastard!" Natsu yelled smashing fist with Gray.

The two were about to proceed in a fight, but were stopped by the she devil E... No wait, JUVIA?

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" she Yelled sending death glares at the two, that could rival Erza's.

the two coward in fear, any women could be as scary as Erza if you got them pissed off enough.

"NOW SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP." She demanded slamming the two by their chest on the floor.

"Yes man... I MEAN MAM! they both shouted at once.

"now lucy please read the journal entry for the picture." she asked politely.

"ok" She began reading out loud.

* * *

_Journal entry 27 I have just gotten word of another prophecy child being born and am going to check it out_

_ 9:56pm_

_I arrived in the village were the child was born but have learned that there was no women giving birth in this village latly I will look into it in the morning._

_2:30pm_

_ The mystery deepens as I learn that this child was said so have appeared on the doorstep of a family after a heavy rain. when I went to ask the family about it they denied that the child existed stating that they had only a son._

_7:20 pm_

_ As I stay in this village I notice many strange things including hushed whispers and that no one is willing to talk to me about this child._

_9:30 am_

_ It has been raining for the last two weeks now and it does not look like its ever going to let up._

_4:20 pm_

_ I was getting ready to head out figuring this was another dead end when I heard an argument between a group of people and the family that supposedly found the baby. As I got closer I began to understand what was going on. The young women and her husband were holding a baby girl tightly as a crowd of people surrounded there home._  
_They demanded that they hand over the baby while the parents pleaded that the child was a gift from above ._  
_They stated that the rain was coincidence and that she was a normal girl. It was at that moment that the women was knocked down and the baby was snatched out of her hands I then watched in horror as they walked down to the river and preceded to drop the baby in the water as she was swept up by the fast moving current it almost appeared as if she became part of the water._

_7:20 pm_

_ I am headed out again but before I left I decided to ask one of the villagers about the events that had taken place and she informed me that there was an old prophecy of a child born of water being a sign of the end of there village._  
_As I head out I can not help but notice that the rain as stopped._

_In my heart I know that it is unlikely but I can not help but hope that the young girl somehow survived._

* * *

They all sighed in relief, and the two looked over at each other, and blushed once more._  
_

"Grey- Sama is still mine"

"Juvia is still mine"

They both thought at once.

* * *

YAY! were done, how did you all like that little twist we threw in there? hope we didn't scare to many Gruvia fans out there! until next time.

-_Ilovenatsu1000-_

_-Fae Tale-_

Plz review! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there Fairy Tail fans Fae Tail and here sorry for the delay with this chapter but it has been a crazy few months for me I am divorcing my cheating husband and my little sister here has been a great help she has been sweet and supportive and wonderful and with her going back to school and me working sitting down and writing this chapter has been next to impossible but our scheduled have finally aligned enough for us to work on this again.**

* * *

Previously

_They all sighed in relief, and the two looked over at each other, and blushed once more.  
_

_"Grey- Sama is still mine"_

_"Juvia is still mine"_

_They both thought at once._

* * *

"Um, I have to use the bathroom!" grey and Juvia both exclaimed at once, they gave each other knowing looks and excused themselves from the room.

"well, we know what they're doing." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"yeah, Hope they're all right, must of been something they ate." Natsu said giving an innocent grin.

Lucy and Erza stared at him as if he just ruined a go joke, well... he did.

"Yeah... that." Erza muttered. "anyway, there's still more we have to read, We'll fill Juvia and Grey in on the rest later."

Natsu gave a cheeky grin that Lucy and Erza couldn't help but smile back to, he sure was stupid but he had an unsinkable attitude.

Lucy flipped to the next page and began reading from the beginning, It said:

* * *

Journal entry 44

5:56am

It has been one year since I discovered the first prophetic child so much has changed since then. I am four months pregnant and very hesitant about traveling. If it were not for the reliability of this source i would not go.

9:23pm

I have arrived in town and have been asking the few people I have seen so far about the spiky haired baby that was born. All inteligance has lead me to single women who recently gave birth. I will check this lead in the morning.

2:37pm

My lead panned out in a most unusual way. At first the women was hesitant to talk about the child but with some prompting I was able to get the gist of what happened. Apparently she was unmarried when she got pregnant and being from a prominent family, this was a great embarrassment. She did not care though as she was in love. Unfortunately her boyfriend was killed while working when she was 7 months along. She was going to keep the child to honor his memory but her mother would not hear of it. One day while she was napping the baby disappeared from his crib. Her mother denied involvement but she didn't believe her. It has been two years since she last saw her son.

8:23 pm

I was able to learn from various people that there are reports of a child being raised by a dragon in the far hills. I will check it out in the morning.

4:27 pm

tonight I head out I visited the cave they spoke of and received a rather cold welcome from the dragon living there. He told me that he found the boy hanging from a tree branch his head wedged in between the gap in a branch with a sign on him that said forest spirit sacrifice or best offer. Once I mentioned the prophecy he threatened to roast me alive and I took that as my Que to leave. I wish the best for the child and hope the dragon provides him a loving home.

* * *

Lucy closed the book and set it down. She gave a hard frown. "It seems my mother knew about all of you before I even met you guys. This is really something I didn't expect to occur, and I have no clue about this "prophecy thing."

Erza gave a heavy sigh as if she were fed up with this blind search. "Well your mother and the dragons are the only ones who know about this and it seems we aren't finding anymore info about this other than your moms journal entries, and even at that, it doesn't give us any specific clues so once we're done with the next journal entry we should go to the actual library and find some more info about this supposed "Prophesy."

"That sounds like a plan." Lucy smiled yet deep down she had an uneasy feeling that something catastrophic was about to happen and it had to do directly with her and her nakama. Lucy was interrupted from her thoughts when Juvia and Grey walked back in.

Their hair was ruffled and sticking up in every direction. For some reason grey was wearing juvia's hat and he came back wearing only half what he had on earlier.

"You guys threw a party with out us!" Natsu barked.

"Something like that."

* * *

Wow this was short, wasn't it? At least we updated! Me and my sister hope you liked this chapter to "the Star Prophesy." Come and read the next chapter when it comes out!


End file.
